


labours of love

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: augurey [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Some Swearing, can you say 'crackfic'?, lmfao still just me being an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth





	labours of love

Bellatrix doubled over, drawing in a shuddering breath and clutching at her stomach. Her free hand shot out to dig her nails into Rod's arm."Get me to Cissa. Get me to Cissa right now."

He took one look at her and decided their targets could be spared tonight. Outright panic wasn't something he usually saw in her eyes. In fact, the last time had probably been that wretched Hallowe'en when their marks had burned more painfully than ever before, only to fade away right after.

Rodolphus shouted for Narcissa as soon as he'd apparated them back to the Manor. She walked into the room looking rather annoyed - being treated like a servant in her own home would never not sting - but it melted into concern as soon as she met her sister's eyes.

"Cissa,"Bella said, somewhere between terrified and on the werge of tears."Something's wrong."

It took Narcissa about thirty seconds to assess the situation, and another minute to trust herself to get the words out without laughing."Bella, sweetie, you're in labour."

"That can't be all." Bellatrix stared at her as if she had gone and announced her plan to invite Andromeda to dinner."This - it can't just - _you_ had a baby and you're fine!"

"Thanks, Bella,"Narcissa remarked drily. Bella had always thought her more delicate and frail than she was. Big sister complex, she supposed.

"What's going on?" Draco stood in the doorway, looking from one to the next. Narcissa waved him off."Oh, it's fine, Bella's just having the baby."

Ignoring her sister ("Just having the baby? What does she mean, _just_? No one said it would hurt so much!") she ran through a mental list of what they would need."Draco, be a dear and wake your father. He's ever so good with cleaning spells and we'll need them." He left to do just that, and she turned to her brother-in-law."Rod, go boil some water. Bella, the guest room on the ground floor, I think. Chop-chop!"

Narcissa went to usher her sister out of the room when she found herself face to face with the Dark Lord. He looked past her to Bellatrix and Rodolphus."I somehow doubt you've finished your assignment."

He expected apologies and groweling, not Bellatrix stomping towards him as if she had every intention to curse the living daylights out of him.

"You,"she hissed, and the look of reprimand gave way to utter confusion. Bella had never looked at him like that before. Hell, he'd killed people who had looked happier to see him."What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"Excuse me?" He shouldn't allow her that tone but he was too thunderstruck to do anything about it. She jabbed a finger into his chest, eyes blazing."You heard me! I cannot believe you did this to me! After everything I've - _fuck._ " She clutched at her stomach, white as a sheet. Narcissa took her by the elbow to steer her out of the room."That's enough, sweetie. Come on, now. Lucius probably has the room ready."

Voldemort took a few bewildered steps after them."Is she all right?"

"Just having the baby,"Narcissa said, as Bellatrix skewered him with glares."Get him out of here!"

Narcissa gave an apologetic shrug, not looking sorry at all, and slammed the door in his face.

Lucius led him away much like his wife had done with Bella, sat him down and poured him a brandy."Don't mind Bellatrix right now. It's the pain talking." He chuckled and poured a drink for himself, too."You should have heard the things Cissy called me when she had Draco."

Voldemort accepted the glass but didn't drink from it."It can't possibly be _that_ bad."

Sure, fragile little Narcissa likely had thought so, but Bella? He knew exactly what she was capable of. Lucius raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Voldemort cringed at the ear-splitting scream that followed his assessment, as if to intentionally make him look stupid. And that from the woman who'd more than once simply smirked in his face under the Cruciatus Curse. He shuddered and downed his drink, holding the glass out for another.

Maybe _that_ was why the bloodlines were dwindling.

 


End file.
